Keith's lucky charm
by justanemocomics
Summary: Keith was walking through the space market when he seen two alien children. One with blue skin the other brown. The two children were at a stand. Keith could see the children were at a stand that was selling voltron dolls. There was a shiro doll, hunk doll, pidge doll, allura doll, heck there was even a coran doll. But the one doll that caught his eye was the lance doll, his luck.
1. chapter 1

Keith was walking through the space market when he seen two alien children. One with blue skin the other brown. The two children were at a stand. Keith could see the children were at a stand that was selling voltron dolls. There was a shiro doll, hunk doll, pidge doll, allura doll, heck there was even a coran doll. But the one doll that caught his eye was the lance doll. It was the very last one. So Keith walked up th to stand and bought it. Keith missed the voltron paladins he did but being with the blade was hard and he didn't get to tasted hunks cooking or pidge getting mad when she messed something up on an invention. But what Keith missed the most was lance. He missed lances smile, his shit eating grin, the way he laughed at a joke coran made. He missed everything about lance. The lance doll means a lot to him, because it's lance, his good luck charm. Keith took his mask off and brought the doll up to his lips, Keith gave the lance doll a quick peck. Keith put his B.O.M mask back on and put the doll in his side bag(what do you call it.). Once the lance doll was put away safely Keith walked back to the pod he came to the planet on.

Keith got off the pod once he docked it in the B.O.M base. He met kolivan(is that even how you spell it)and his mom outside the pod. " well did you abatin anything?" Asked kolivan. " no but I scand the planet and all was good" Keith lied. He couldn't tell his mother and the leader of the blade he got the lance doll. "Ok then, go to your quarters and rest you'll need it for tomorrow" said korila( again is that the correct spelling), Keith's mother. Keith nodded and walked to his room on the base. Once Keith got to his destination, he opens the door and closed it right behind him. Once Keith was in his room he took his mask off, once the mAsk was off Keith pulled the hood of the outfit down. Once all that was done Keith pulled the lance doll out of his side bag and set it down on the bed. Keith quickly changed out of the B.O.M uniform and into his greasy shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts(blue for Lance). Once Keith was in his PJ's he walked over to his bed we're he set the Lance doll. Keith picked up the doll and brought it close to his chest and whispered"I miss you lance". Keith then layed down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Kithro! Get up!" Yelled Keith's mother. Keith jumped out of the bed hitting his head on the floor as he hit the ground. "Keithro get your lazy butt up we have a surprise for you". Keith quickly jumped up off the floor and but his B.O.M uniform on and walked out of his room, his mom waiting right outside the door. "What's the surprise?" Keith asked turning to look at his mom. "Well my boy… we thought it would be nice for you to go see the Voltron paladins again, and I get to come with you so I can meet them" said Keith's mom a smile plastered on her face. "REALLY!?!" Keith yelled in excitement. "Yep!" Keith's mother said "we better get going so grab anything you might need". Keith ran back into his room and grabbed the Lance doll and his blade, Keith ran right back out. "Ready to go ma" "ok then let's go"

"So kiddo why don't you tell me a bit about the paladins?" Said Keith mom. "Well allura is the new blue paladin she is the princess of altea, then there's hunk, he's a sweetheart, he is a great cook, he's the yellow paladin, shiro is the black paladin he was captured by the galra and has a robotic arm, then there's Pidge she's super smart, she made modifications to the Voltron lions to help win missions and defeat the galra and she's the green paladin, lastly there Lance" Keith said a dreamy sigh fallowing when he said Lance's name. "And I'm guessing Lance is the red pilot?" "Yep he's the best, Lance can be kinda cocky but he always lightens the mood, he always has this breathtaking smile on and he never gives up, this one time we the castle was on self destruct and none of us knew Altean except allura and Coran but Lance jumped to the rescue and figured out how to turn the self destruct off. He was awesome" Keith said " and this one time when shiro was missing out of every member of Voltron, Lance came to comfort me, Lance and I used to be rivals but now we are really great friends" Keith said a blush going onto his pale face. "To me it sounds like there great and this Lance character it sounds to me like you don't wanna be just friends" said korila a smirk on her face. "Well you're not wrong it's just Lance isn't into me like that and plus even if he was I'm not good enough" keith said putting his head in his hands. "Keith Lance would be a perfect mate and who wouldn't want to be with you?" "Wait mate? What do you mean by that?" Keith asked looking more confused than when Lance made the I say vol you say tron chant. " Well galra and alteans have betas, omegas and alphas. I'm an omega, kolivan is a beta, and you are an omega as well" " really?" "Well yeah but alphas are protective of their mates and betas don't need anybody while omegas are the alpha mates, as an omega you have to accommodate to your mate, during mating seasons if a few days you have to choose a mate and well you know the rest from there" korila said "hmmm so I have to find an alpha" "yep but you can tell an alpha by sent for example Allah's smell musky omegas smell sweet and betas don't put of a sent" "hmmm makes sense.. so Lance must be an alpha then, he has a musky Woody and ocean smell"Keith said "sounds like an alpha to me but when we get there, we can double check"


	2. chapter 2

Korila and Keith exited the pod, and onto the castle of lions. "They are probably in the control room" Keith said as the garla and half garla walked through various hallways to the control room. To their luck no one was there. "Maybe they are in the healing pod room. The two continued there walk through the castle until they got to the room full of healing pods. The pair walked in the room to see all the paladins huddled up near a healing pod. "Ummm hey guys" Keith said, all the voltron members turned around and yelled "Keith!". All the members of voltron were there except one. There was shiro, pidge, hunk, allura,and coran….wait where was lance. " Keith who is this?" Asked allura. "This is my mom, but where is lance." Keith said. "Ummmm well you see about that lance-

therewasabattleandlancejumpedinfrontofshiroandgotshotrightthroughthestomach!" Shiro started as hunk interrupted him in a fast jumble of words. "What" "lance jumped in front of shiro and got shot right through the stomach, lance knew you cared a lot about shiro so he has been making sure shiro was ok until you got back" pidge said. "Lance took many beatings for shiro, he even lost a leg, but he is over in a healing pod and Should be out in a while" said coran. "Umm why don't you paladins come with me and my son an stay here with this lance guy" korila said. Team voltron followed her out the door and left Keith in the room. Keith just looked at the healing pod lance was in. Sure enough lance only had one leg and a dark bruise on his stomach( the bruise being where lance was blasted). Lance had messy hair and a semi pain and peaceful look on his face. Something looked different about lance, or just the missing leg on the bruise but he had ears like allura and coran sans heck he even had altean marks. Guess lance was an altean, but it explains why he could turn off the self destruct in the castle. Pidge would have to make lance a robotic le- oh wait there was one already on the table over in the corner of the room. 'Poor lance he must be in so much pain, he took so much to keep shiro safe for me, guess really does know how much I'd hate to lose my family, but does he know how much I'd hate to lose him?" Keith thought. " why would lance risk his life for what I care about?" Was Keith's final thought before he was thrown into realization. The pod opened letting out a hissing noise. Lances once unconscious body now awake was out of the pod. "K..Keith?" Lance said. "LANCE!" Keith yelled jumping in lances arms, lance hugged Keith back. " why?" Keith mumbled into lances shoulder. "Why what" "why would you be such an idiot and risk your life?" Keith said as lance broke the hug to look at him, "when shiro was gone you were a mess and I figured if something happened to shiro again you'd be devastated, I took it as my liberty to keep shiro safe so matter what" lance said as tears grown in Keith's eyes. " so that don't mean you need to risk your life you stupid idiot, I care about all of you not just shiro, you idiot what happens to shiro don't matter, your more important, your the red paladin voltron needs you the entire cosmos needs you, I need you" Keith said as the tears in his eyes started to flow like the niagara falls. "I'm sorry ok, I was just trying help you kitten" lance said. "Wait.. kitten, where did that come from?" Keith asked looking up at lance with a small smile. "Well…. I'll just say it and I'm not gonna repeat but.. you look like a kitten, kittens look cute but can be mean only when needed or when annoyed" Lance said making Keith blush "so...you think I'm cute?" Keith said making a deep red blush flash onto Lance's face. "Stop twisting my words you" Lance said "I'm not twisting anything" "aww babe so you mean you don't twisting that body for me anymore?" Lance said joking around. As Lance said this is face was on fire, by a dark read blush. Keith just pushed Lance as the Cuban male stated laughing. "Oh shit we need to get Pidge and Coran in here" Keith said with sudden realisation and Lance fell to the floor.

"Ok my boy, now stand" Coran said running his mustache between his fingers. Lance slowly stood up. When Lance was full on standing Coran and Pidge nodded. "It's so good to have you back" hunk said almost crushing Lance's ribs in a hug. "Ok bud now calm down your crushing me" Lance said as hunk let go of Lance and mumbled a short "sorry". "So who is this?" Lance asked pointing to Keith's mom. "This is my mom" Keith said with a blush, 'wow I didn't think it would be this embarrassing having my crush and mom meet' Keith thought. "My name is korila"said Keith's mom as she shook hands with Lance. "I'm Lance" "walk with me, I've learned about all the other paladins except you" korila said as her and Lance left the room.

"So you are the Lance" "yep" Lance said. "My son Keithro told me so much about you, you couldn't get him to shut up" korila said with a giggle " he talks about me? I figured he would talk about shiro all the time, he's always with shiro" Lance said looking down with disgust as he thought of how Keith was always with shiro. "Oh trust me he likes you more, and it looks to me that you like him" korila said making Lance blush " yeah I do, I don't know if he told you but we had a bonding moment and he cradled me in his arms, I liked to him and said I forgot to see if he would be upset that I forgot it. I wanted to see I'd he liked me back and if he was sad or disappointed I forgotten it I would got my answer but he just got mad and stormed off " Lance said. "Well trust me he told me and said he acted mad but was sad about it, you know I had this talk with him on the way here but you know how Keithro is half galra?" Korila said, Lance nodded in reply. "Well all galra are split into groups of betas, omegas, and alphas. My son is an omega and you can tell based off of sent, you are an alpha, Pidge is a beta, hunk is an omega, and shiro is an alpha. Omegas and alphas all have a mating season which is in two days, in which they breed. All omegas can get pregnant, I believe that is your human term for it" korila said. "So let me get this straight, Keith is omega and I'm alpha and Keith wants me to be his mate and I can get him pregnant" Lance said to sum it all up, korila nodded and said "yep and you better take care of my son" and with that she walked away. 'looks like I better go catch me the prettiest omega around' Lance though ght as he started to look for Keith

So far Lance's quest for Keith was a total bust, Keith was nowhere to be found in the castle. The only place left to look was his room. Lance walked down the hall to his room and opened the door. There Keith was on his bed, looking at a picture on the mullet headed boys phone when Lance had taken it. 'I've finally found you mullet' Lance thought as he quietly walked over to his bed. "You looking at pictures of us mullet, how sweet" Lance said making Keith jump. "What do you want Lance?" "Well you mom told me about you being an omega and your mating season being in two days and also how you wanted me to be your mate" Lance said pinning Keith down onto his bed. "W..wait she t….told yo..you that.." "yep kitten, she told me everything" "so you hate me then?" Keith asked avoiding looking into Lance's ocean blue eyes, "oh hell no kitten you're too beautiful to hate" Lance said gently placing his lips on Keiths in a kiss. Keith kissed Lance back wrapping his arms around Lance's neck . Lance placed his hands on Keith's lower back. Keith pulled away from the kiss to get air, his face was flushed and bright reddish-pink. Lance looked into Keith's lilac colored eyes as Keith looked into his ocean blue ones. Both teens were in a trance until it was broken by the one and only space dad. "Keith can I come in?". Keith pushed himself off of lance and opened the door for shiro. " what do you need shiro?" " well you see I umm…" shiro said. " just spit it out shiro"Keith said wanting to get back to his lance time. "How do I ask allura out?" Shiro blurted out. "That's a question for lance or hunk shiro not me" "fine I will go ask hunk"shiro said walking away. Keith closed the door and turned around. "Now where were we" Keith asked and lance pulled Keith onto the bed, and on to his lap. "Hmmm at the part where we cuddle because if someone walks into the room who knows what they'll see" lance says laying down. " you are a pain" Keith said looking down at lance, "yeah but I'm your pain kitten"


	3. chapter 3

"Lance get up it is time for breakfast" yells a voice. "Coming" lance mumbled. Lance looked down to see Keith cuddled up to his side. Lance smile and kissed Keith four head trailing down to his lips. Keith wakes up and kisses back. Keith deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance pulls away to Keith displeasure. "Come on kitten it time for breakfast" Lance said giving Keith a soft smile. " But my breakfast is right here" Keith said with a smirk. Lance's face was a fiery red " Just get your ass up" lance said getting up and off of the mullet headed boy.keith eventually got up and the two young teens walked to the dining room where korila and the other paladins awaited them. " morning" the two said going to their seats, lance sitting at his normal seat and Keith sitting right next to him. " how did you two sleep?" Shiro asked eyeballing the two. "I slept ok what about you lance" Keith said looking over at lance. " I slept better than I did the last few months that's for sure" lance said putting his arms over his head, stretching. "Good to hear" Shiro said rolling his eyes. The others didn't notice the eye roll but Keith did. 'Why did shiro roll his eyes at lances response' Keith mentally asked himself.

"Hey Keith can I talk to you for a moment?" Shiro asked pulling Keith into the hall while the other were cleaning up. "Ummmm, sure" Keith said. "I want you to stay away from lance" Shiro said hissing lances name like it was pure poison. " w..what do you mean Shiro" Keith said looking at Shiro like he was mad. " lance flirts with everyone Keith I don't want him to hurt you Keith he shouldn't get to be your mate" Shiro said looking at Keith straight in the eyes. " oh really, then who should be my mate" Keith said getting pissed. Who is Shiro to tell him who his mate can and can't be? "Well me" Shiro said stepping closer to Keith putting his hands the smaller boys waist. Keith put his hands on shirts chest trying to push him away. Suddenly lance came out and seen Shiro putting his hands on Keith. "HEY get you hand off my mate" lance yelled in the alpha voice. Lance shoved Shiro to the ground and quickly wrapped Keith in his arms. "He ain't your mate" Shiro growled at lance. "He ain't yours either" lance barked at Shiro, holding Keith tighter. Keith pushed his face into lances chest letting out a small whimper. When two alphas fight over the same omega, it's a full out battle between the two, and it's a fight no one wants to see. "I will never be your mate Shiro, lance is better than you in every way possible, and unlike you lance will be a good alpha, a good mate" Keith said finally speaking up. " you have no right to talk, this is between two alphas not you" Shiro barked at Keith. Lance was pissed. Lance let go of Keith and punched Shiro right across the jaw, knocking a few teeth out and blood running down the sides of his mouth. "If you ever say anything like that again or even touch Keith I will make your life a burning hell" lance said glaring at Shiro who was on the floor. Shiro got up and ran off before lance could do anything else. Keith walked up from behind lance and hugged him. Lance turned around and hugged Keith back. "You ok kitten?" Lance asked breaking the two out of the hug. "I'm ok, I'm just so sorry I was so weak and couldn't fight for myself" Keith said tears spilling out of Keith's lilac eyes. "Kitten don't cry shhhhh… don't cry…. you could stand up for yourself any day but you wanna know something." Keith looked up at lance tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will alway be there to fight a battle you cannot, to help you when I need to, to protect you, and when fought that little battle for you, that was just an example of something that we will overcome, don't let something like that hurt you because you are strong baby you are alway going to be" lance said wiping the tears off of Keith's soft pale skin. Lance gave Keith a soft smile, and Keith returned the smile with a kiss. " Every princess awards her knight in shining armor with a kiss" Keith said after. Lance grinned "would this beautiful princess give his knight a million kisses as his reward for saving his feature queen?" Lance asked cockily making Keith blush. Keith placed his hands on lances firm chest and stood tip toed and places his lips on lances in a sweet and passionate kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's lower back and lifted him up, as Keith wrapped his legs around lances hips and laced on arm around lances neck to secure himself so he wouldn't fall. Lance walked to his room still carrying Keith , soon to be shared room. Lance closed the door and dropped Keith onto the bed. Lance layer down next to Keith after locking to door so Shiro or someone couldn't bother them. Once the two boys were situated they cuddled close together and went to sleep after they both mumbled "love you"


	4. chapter 4

Keith woke up in the middle of the night. He was warm, and panting. He had this craving. This weird feeling that he recognized as his heat. Keith got up and went to his old room to make a nest. When an omega and an alpha mate it's always in a nest that the omega made. Keith gathers blankets and pillows anything he can find to use for his and lances mating nest. Keith needed to have the sent of his soon to be mate on the nests Keith went to lances room and grabbed lance's jacket, leaving a note so lance could find him. Keith Striped down to his boxers and put lance jacket on. Now all Keith had to do was wit for his alpha.

A/N: this part of chapter four dose contain smut if you don't wanna read smut then skip chapter four and go ahead and go to chapter five.

Lance got up and sat up quickly looking for Keith. Lance looked over to the wall across from his bed and seen a note was taped on the wall. The note said:

Dear Lance,

My Heat started today and I made a nest In my old room, Be my alpha and ruin me

Keith

'So he built us a mating nest' lance thought as he got up. Lance started to walk down to Keith's old room. Once lance was at the room he opened the door, lance walked in to a wonderful sight. Keith was striped down to his boxers and lances jacket. "L..lance mm...p..p..please" keith said as he seen lance i the door of his old room. "Please what kitten" lance said getting close to the half galra that was in heat. "La..lance you know w...w..what I want" Keith whimpered out. Lance walked closer to Keith, Keith whimpering. "La…..Lance please" Keith said rolling on to his stomach his butt up in the air. Lance was trying so hard not to shove Keith down and fuck him senseless. "Lance….. please, be my alpha…. Mate me" Keith wimpers out. Lance snaps forward and rips his shirt off. Lance pins Keith to the ground as puts their lips together. Keith wraps his arms around Lance's neck, to pull them closer together. Lance nips and Keith's lower lip and gives it a slight tug, causing Keith to whimper. A moan soon fallows and Lance lays his hands down on Keiths ass, giving it a hard squeeze. "L..Lance please" Keith whimpered/moaned out. "Please what?" Lance asked, the former blue paladin knew what keith wanted but wanted to play with his soon to be omega first. "P..p.. please" Keith moan out as Lance started to kiss his neck again. Keith lifted his head to to give Lance more room and continued. "P..p.. please Lance be my alpha, destroy my heat, pleasure me, fuck me till i can't walk for days, fuck me till I'm impregnated with your children……… just fill me up with your cock" Keith screamed. Lance snapped at this and ripped off his shirt instantly. Lance went back to kissing Keith's neck. At the sound of the moan Lance new he hit Keith's sweet spot and bit down gently not to mark Keith just yet but leave a hickey. "Lance...mhhmmm... Please" said Keith in between small pants if pleasure " please what?" Said Lance knowing what Keith wanted but wanted him to say it aloud. "Please….hurry...I need you...t..to fuck me" Keith said starting to pull at Lance's pants. Lance let Keith take his pants off but said"you'll have to be more specific than that" witch made Keith even hornier from Lance's words and the heat, " h..h..hurry up and fuck me like there's no tomorrow Lance, fuck me till I can't walk, please Lance just fuck me I ….i need you inside of me" said Keith looking Lance right in the eyes. Lance smirked at Keith's work and smashed their lips together once again and walked over to the bed and sat down and started to strip himself as Keith watched. When Lance was done striping himself, he sat back down and pulled Keith on top of him. When Keith sat on lance's lap he could feel Lance's hard dick poke right at his plump ass. Lance moved a hand to keiths ass and rubbed his wet heated entrance which got him a loud moan and with his other hand moved it to Keith's right nipple and squeezed it as he kissed it. "Oh a..alpha" Keith moaned out. Keith let out more moans and pushed away from Lance thought he loved the pleasure he was receiving but he wanted Lance to start getting some pleasure so he got on his knees and grabbed Lance's huge alpha cock and kissed the tip. From what his mother had told him alphas have huge cocks, but Lance was twice as big as what his mother had told him. Keith licked up and down the huge and hard dick and placed it in his mouth as he got a pleasure filled grunt from Lance. Keith bobbed his head up and down and his tongue swirled around the huge cock. Lance was about to cum with all the pleasure but pulled Keith up and kissed him and made Keith suck his fingers. When Lance's long fingers where covered in saliva Lance pushed one in Keith's heated entrance and thrusted it in and out of him. "Fuck l..a...l..alpha" Keith moans at Lance's actions, having trouble deciding if he wants to call Lance alpha or by his original name. Lance puts another long and tan finger in keith and then another. When Keith was all prepped up for Lance's huge tree trunk he called a dick and lined up with Keith's entrance and said" this will hurt a little" keith moaned just watching Lance align his cock to his heat. Lance quickly pushed in, Keith screaming in pain but also in pleasure. Keith had tears in his eyes from the pain. Lance took a minute to let his omega adjust to his dick. Lance then started to move. Lance thrusted in and out of Keith slowly but when Keith moaned louder he moved faster. "Lance!!! My Alpha!!!F...faster..hared!" Keith said as Lance thrust into keith faster and harder. Lance pulled out of Keith and flipped him over so Keith's back was on the bed and thrusted back in. Keith yelled out Lance's name in pure pleasure " lance!!!!!... Ahhhhhh...Lance please m..ah..mark me!!! Be my true Alpha!" Keith screamed as Lance pushed in and out of his tight entrance. Lance bit down as hard as he could on keiths sweet spot, his scent gland, marking Keith showing that he had a mate, an alpha. Lance trusted harder and faster knowing he was about to cum " Keith I..I'm going to..c...cum" Lance said thrusting harder. " Lance... Please c..cum...inside..me, dest…. destroy my heart with your semen!" Keith yelled knowing his climax was about to fallow. With one final deep and exhilarating thrust Lance and Keith both came. Lance rode out his orgasm in Keith. Keith's white semen went all over his and Lance's stomachs. Lance had yet to pull out when he heard Keith whimper. "Y..you ok kitten?" Lance asked looking down at his new found mate. "I'm just….. I finally have a mate, and a handsome mate with a super huge cock" Keith said grabbing Lance's face and pulling him down into a kiss. "And now I have an omega that is absolutely beautiful and pleasurably tight" Lance said with a chuckle. Lance and Keith kissed. "Ok now destroy me again my alpha" Keith whispered to lance.


	5. chapter 5

The pair of teens were at it all night. In the morning the pair was completely drained of all energy, but little did they know so were the other paladins. "They know we heard them right?" Pidge said grumply. " I'm sorry bird child but the answer that that is no" Korlia. "If I didn't love this ship so much I would be mad but I can't" yelled Pidge. "Me too birdy" Korolia says looking at Pidge with a smile. "Bridy?" Keith asked with a wince. Lance fucked him hard but god was it enjoyable. "It's my new nickname … only your mom is allowed to call me birdy or bird child…… oh yeah and Lance must of really fucked you" "h-h-he didn't" Keith argued back. "Um yeah he did ..."Lance... Please c..cum...inside..me, dest…. destroy my heart with your semen!".." Pidge mimicked. Keith's face went red as did Lance's. "Y-you heard?" Lance asked stupidly though he already knew the answer. Shiro stared daggers at Lance. 'I was supposed to be his mate not him' shiro thought. 'I have more muscle, and I have smarts unlike him…. What does Lance have that I don't'. "Of course we heard stupid" shiro says coldly. "What in quiznak name no is your problem with me, what did I ever do to you" Lance shouted standing up in his seat. Keith looks up at lance then looks over to shiro, 'not this again' he thinks. Shiro stands up and shouts "Your my problem! Keith was supposed to be my omega not yours, before you came along and took my place Keith and I did everything together!" Lance glared at shiro, shiro returned the glare. Everyone in the room except Lance and Keith looked at shiro in shock. "Keith chose me! He could of chosen you be he chose me and guess what….. I so quiznaking happy that he chose me over you! Sure I'm not as strong and muscular like you but to Keith that don't matter" Lance yelled storming out of the dining room. "Lance wait" yelled Keith running out after Lance. "Lance slow down" Keith said running down the hall to Lance. The duo walk back to Keiths room in silence. "Sorry kitten" Lance said looking at the ground. "What for" Keith asks "you did nothing wrong" " yes I did Keith I should have just left once shiro started to say something, if I would have just left it wouldn't have escalated" Lance says falling to his knees, putting his head on Keiths stomach. Keith runs his fingers through Lance's hair, "Lance shiro would have just got mad anyway…" Keith says. "I know but still" Lance responds nuzzling Keith's stomach. "What are you doing?" Keith asks with a laugh. "I don't know…" Lance says "why do you want me to stop". "Yes because you need to kiss me….. I have only got a few kisses from you when we woke up, you need no have to give me more kisses" Keith said as Lance stood up. Keith pushed Lance on to the bed, climbing on top of him. Keith sets his hands on Lance's chest and kisses him. Lance being the perverted guy he is it's his hands on Keith's butt giving it a squeeze. Keith moans at the action. Hearing the moan Lance moves his hand into Keith's pants and squeezes Keith's naked ass. Keith pulls away and out of the kiss looking at Lance with a smile. "I love you" Lance says returning the smile. "I love you too"

AN: This probably isn't very good but this chapter is kinda rushed. All the other chapters I wrote ahead of time. So yeah… from here updates will be slow but that's only because I'm working on smut chapters for all of you smut lovers. Anyway I'm currently looking for an editor. I would like to have some extra help with future chapters. This editor will have access to a Google doc with Keith's Lucky Charm chapters. Thus the editor will edit work in a template form. The template will look like this:

Chapter *insert chapter number_ EDIT:

*Insert chapter edit*

I did decide to do this over a few weeks of consideration. If your interested Pm me.


End file.
